moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bad Bill
|release = September 8th 2008}} Big Bad Bill the Woolly Blue Hoodoo is an Ultra Rare Moshling in the Spookies set in Moshi Monsters. Biographies Woolly Blue Hoodoos are wise, old Moshlings who know everything about lotions, potions, hexes and spells. If you've got a pain in the rear, or a bug in your ear, these helpful furballs will cure it before you can say 'umba-wanga-thlunk'. Maybe even faster. I once got bitten by a ten metre skeeter during a trip to the Barmy Swami Jungle. A Hoodoo saved my life by kissing it better (the skeeter, not my bite). Never seen without their mystical Staffs of Power, Woolly Blue Hoodoos are really scared of teaspoons. Maybe they don't like their own medicine. Habitat Naturally Nomadic, Woolly Blue Hoodoos wander vast areas in search of enlightenment and bald peaches. Rumour has it they come from a lost tribe found deep down in the Gombala Gombala Jungle. Traits Personality Wise, mystical, generous. Likes Deep massage and deep fried Oobla Doobla. Dislikes Clowns and itchy eyeballs / Clowns and certain types of cutlery Character Encyclopedia Main Woolly Blue Hoodoos like Big Bad Bill are ancient mystical creatures. These wise old furballs wander the wilderness looking for ingredients for their potions and monstrous new ideas. Although they are rarely spotted, you might just be able to tempt one out of the vegetation with a deep fried Oobla Doobla! "Go do the Hoodoo!" Woolly Blue Hoodoos rock! These hairy dudes have their own hit record - and Big Bad Bill has a starring role in the cool music video. Mystical monsters Thorn in the paw, pain in the jaw? Hoodoos know everything there is to know about lotions, potions, hexes and spells. They can cure all monstrous ailments with a bit of old flip-flop, a creepy crawly and some mysterious chants. *'Moshling type:' Spookies *'Species:' Woolly Blue Hoodoo *'Habitat:' Gombola Gombola Jungle (according to legend) *'Spookie chums:' Ecto, Kissy, Squidge Side notes *A Hoodoo is never seen without a mystical Staff of Power. *Bill's paint, which bedecks the underneath of his eyes, is actually yellow tribal paint *The long hair of his can cause excessive itching, but a massage can provide relief. Moshipedia Woolly Blue Hoodoos are wise, old Moshlings who know everything about lotions, potions, hexes and spells. If you've got a pain in the rear or a bug in your ear, these helpful furballs will cure it before you can say 'umba-wanga-thlunk'. Maybe even faster. Never seen without their mystical Staffs of Power, Woolly Blue Hoodoos are not as brave as most of their patients - they're scared of teaspoons! Big Bad Bill's travels took him from the sweltering Gombala Gombala Jungle to the Moshi Monsters' first album Music Rox! He and the Woolly Blue Hoodoos breakthrough track was 'Go Do The Hoodoo'. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Woolly Blue Hoodoos are rarely seen without their mystical Staves of power. Maybe the power is healing, because these wise old Moshlings know everything there is to know about lotions, potions, hexes and spells. Woolly Blue Hoodoos are nomadic and wander vast areas in search of enlightenment and Oobla Doobla. It's said that they come from a lost tribe found deep in the Gombala Gombala Jungle. Just don't go near them with a teaspoon or a clown . . . Both of these will make the funny little furballs head for the hills! }} Fiction Big Bad Bill is both an important recurring character in the Super Moshi Missions as the only Hoodoo available in the Moshling Zoo. Go Do The Hoodoo is a song dedicated to him, performed by Buster Bumblechops. He does not lead the Woolly Blue Hoodoo tribe but does seem to be in a high position. He is in charge of the Hoodoo stew as he is mostly found stirring the cauldron. Like Big Chief Bill, he is capable of casting spells. Through the storyline of the missions, he has always acted as an ally, the joke being a seemingly troublesome tribe was not so bad after all. But in Moshling Rescue! he functions as a villain whose motivations are simply wanting to cause trouble as the lyrics: "Gotta throw a party but I gotta do my voodoo" in Trapped in Gummy! imply. Personality & Habits Mischievous, adventurous and outgoing, Bill is famed, loved and feared. Always having shown to be up for mayhem in artwork where he pranks fellow Moshlings, he is also the only NPC to have been considerate enough to give you the option to skip a minigame if you did not want to play. Approachable and helpful, he later took it on him to become the BIG BAD by erupting Mount Krakka Blowa, covering his jungle in gummy and inconveniencing everyone. Regardless he did not feel this change should stop him from still hosting parties for everyone to enjoy. Design He was the first Moshling to be designed by Mr. Moshi, with all other early Moshlings being designed by Vincent Béchet. As such, Big Bad Bill is Mr. Moshi's favourite. Being the norm of how a Woolly Blue Hoodoo should look, a notable difference between him and all other member of his tribe is the large size of the tuft partially covering his eye patch. Like all Woolly Blue Hoodoos, he is hoofed, horned, furry and blue. His staff's wood is bright pink and his yellow facial marking are two stripes on each cheek that point towards his eyes. Super Moshi Missions *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 Books *PYP *Music Island Missions *Annual 201x Magazine *Stories (lot of linking to trivial errors) *Interviews Animation *Music Videos *Movie *Trailers *Commercials Relationships *Furbert Snufflepeeps In the story of The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba!, Furbert 'borrowed' a map from Big Bad Bill leading to a treasure that the Hoodoos had hid to protect its power from falling in the wrong hands. Furbert had lost the map and returned to Big Bad Bill to ask for another one. This is the only occasion Furbert was described as not yet missing and there are no records of what happened to him afterwards, aside that he went missing in the Gombala Gombala Jungle only leaving his hat, meaning Big Bad Bill might be the last one to have seen him. Furbert has done excessive studies on Woolly Blue Hoodoos, more so than any other species, and seems to have a good casual relationship with them if he dares to act this bold. *Buster Bumblechops In Go Do The Hoodoo, Buster falls into one of their traps and -as a joke- the Hoodoos tie him to a limbo pole, implying they intend to harm him. He is soon freed by them, given a drink and is invited to party along with them after meeting with Big Chief Bill. Supposedly a general thing for Hoodoos to invite people to their parties, they do not seem to uphold a specific opinion for Buster. As the owner of Furbert Snufflepeeps' notes, Buster is aware of his Granduncle's studies, but is not aware nor have mentioned the more closer implied relationship. *Simon Growl Despite Buster Bumblechops singing the song, Big Bad Bill has gained MonStar status from Go Do The Hoodoo as the main performer. In Search For A Gooperstar, Big Bad Bill is mentioned to be extremely nervous over supposedly being turned down by Simon Growl to appear on the Music Rox! album. In Music Stars (Book), Simon Growl functions as an interpreter to Bill's speech and Simon shows to know him quite well and seems slightly affectionate towards him in a similar way as he is to Zack Binspin. Simon Growl thus taught himself to understand and translate Bill's native language. *Big Chief Bill Although Bill clearly has a high enough position to lead his tribe to do certain things, Chief has authority over Big Bad Bill, as shown in the credits of the movie, where Chief seems to request explanation from Big Bad Bill, who shrugs confused. In The Moshi Movie Mystery Bill pretends to be some sort of monster as a tourist stunt and everyone, including Big Chief Bill, is in on it and warns for the monster. Chief is absent in the narrative of Moshling Rescue! *Little Bad Bill Usually shown to accompany any Hoodoo scene with their flute, they had joined Chief's and Bill's side in the end credits in their discussion. They are also present in the narrative of Moshling Rescue! and uninvitedly joined the Hoodoo Vocal Group in Trapped in Gummy! *Little Chief Two Scoops His cousin, which was revealed in Windy Wind-Up. *Ellie In Moshling Rescue! Ellie is the protagonist to Big Bad Bill being the antagonist. In the casualty of the game, the BOSS only wants to get Ellie's/'your' attention to put you off track and neither party wants to harm the other. Looking rather smug each fight, he gets grumpy when he gets defeated in what he admits is cheating and vows 'you' will not defeat him again. The first encounter with THE BOSS leads Ellie to inform 'you' that he is here to cause mischief, showing she already knows of his motivations. *Fez Owl As Fez Owl is Ellie's partner, he too is a nemesis to Bill, but has shown little worry about the happenings in Trapped in Gummy! Along with the Hoodoo Vocal Group, he quotes Big Bad Bill, showing Fez is aware of Bill's motivations and sees no need in worrying. *Hoodoo Vocal Group Being part of the Hoodoos that Ellie defeats, they seem to not have a problem to take a break from Bill's mayhem to join a more neutral side with Fez Owl. As Little Bad Bill is also present, it seems Bill does allow such a thing to happen or does not throw a big enough tantrum for them to be bothered by his reaction. *Blingo In Issue 20 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine, Blingo and Big Bad Bill had occupied Simon Growl's studio to broadcast a rap performed by Blingo. Big Bad Bill announced him and fiddled with the machinery. They are shown to be close friends as Blingo can both insult as be affectionate towards Bill without him showing to mind one bit. In Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters, Blingo mentions the Gombala Gombala Jungle being his roots, so he might as well be a long time friend of Big Bad Bill. *Blinki In The Moshi Movie Mystery, Blinki is sick and Big Bad Bill requests 'You' to help them. Supposedly Bill does not know how to cure them as their are mechanical and his potions only work on those made of organic material. He shows determination over fear of your capabilities to do so. Aside Poppet in the movie, Big Bad Bill is the only person to have shown to care about Blinki's wellbeing. Baby Bad Bill Baby Big Bad Bill, like every Baby Moshling, is meant to be the younger version of their grown-up counterpart but within fiction they are their own individual. Regardless, both characters share an overlap in personality. Baby Bill, or "Tiny Terror" according to Serena, appears in the story Baby Bad Bill's Misadventure in Poppet Magazine: Issue 3 where he had climbed on the Nursery's rooftop proclaiming himself the King of the Jungle, regardless not being anywhere near the jungle. His motivation is his lack of having a good story attached to him which would cancel him out in becoming chief and cries at the thought of his failure. Merchandise Figures Big Bad Bill figure normal.jpg Big Bad Bill figure glitter purple.png Big Bad Bill figure glitter red.png Big Bad Bill figure gold.png Big Bad Bill figure pumpkin orange.png Big Bad Bill figure voodoo blue.png Big Bad Bill figure ghost white.png Big Bad Bill figure scream green.png Big Bad Bill Red Fig.jpg Moshi Karts Big Bad Bill figure.png Collector card s1 big bad bill.png Mash-Up Cards TC Big Bad Bill series 1.png TC Big Bad Bill series 2.png TC Big Bad Bill series 3.png|"Big Bad Bill is scared of teaspoons" TC Big Bad Bill series 4.png TC Big Bad Bill LE series 4.png Keychains Big Bad Bill light buddy.png Big Bad Bill backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Timeline *Issue 18, 12th July 2012, a two parter story where Big Bad Bill, considered THE chief, halts his Hoodoos and offers a SableTooth Splatterpillar Hoodoo Stew. (Time wise, the creepy crawly should've been extinct post-Custard Flood so this might take place before that. Bill's very old.) *Issue 20, 23rd August 2012, recording and broadcasting for Blingo. A later issue re-uses the comic and gave it the title "Rox Rap" *Issue 22, 18th October 2012, auditioning for an appearance in a video of Zack Binspin. (He summons spirits) *Issue 28, 11th April 2013, Big Bad Bill and the other tribe Chiefs (Big Chief Bill is absent) are preparing a Hoodoo Stew to celebrate peace among tribes. They are distracted by Glumps playing Limbo and invite the winner (Mustachio) to join them in their feast. In the mean time Sweet Tooth has poisoned their brew but the Hoodoos do not react to it as they expected and it backfires, which amuses Big Bad Bill. *Issue 31, 4th July 2013, Roary is in the Gombala Gombala Jungle to snap pictures of "The Big 5!" for Tyra Fangs. The Big Five are Jeepers, Humphrey, Coco Loco, Peekaboo and Big Bad Bill. *Issue 35, Roary Scrawl dresses up as Big Bad Bill but Tyra Fangs deems it "not eye-patchy" enough. Dipsy is shown in another comic in this issue to dress up as Big Bad Bill. *Issue 60, reuse of comic from issue 20? *Issue 61, 21st October 2015, Big Bad Bill features in a Hoodoo fact file where they give more info on Big Chief Bill and Little Bill, acknowledging them being different characters and that they are all called "Bill". Trivia *As Big Bad Bill is sometimes said to lead his tribe, he is often confused for his Chief by creators of the fiction. *Although Bill is featured in the artwork credits of [[The Great Moshling Egg], where he discusses Furi's methods of Oobla Doobla barbecuing with Big Chief Bill, Big Bad Bill does not appear in the movie. *Big Bad Bill does not play a part in the book: Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters even though he is featured on the cover. **He does play a part at the end of Music Island Missions: Cosmic Countdown, but as he is described as being the chief, he is most likely mixed up with Big Chief Bill. *Big Bad Bill is most likely named after Big Bad Bill Incorporated, the game publisher, noted at the bottom of the Moshi Monsters website. *Big Bad Bill was voted the spookiest Moshling in a Daily Growl post, beating the remainder of the Spookies Set. Ironically, the image they used does not feature Bill at all; but rather Woolly Blue HooDoos in general. Gallery BBB9.png BBB1.png Big Bad Bill bugrush 7.png|Bug Rush Big Bad Bill bugrush 2.png In-Game Items Iced Hoodoo.png|Iced Hoodoo Cuddly Bigbadbill.png|Cuddly Big Bad Bill Red Glittery Big Bad Bill.png|Red Glittery Big Bad Bill Moshi Karts Big Bad Bill.png|Moshi Karts Moshlings Go Do The Hoodoo MV BBBIAWBH bill entree.png MV BBBIAWBH bill cauldron.png MV BBBIAWBH bill magic.png MV BBBIAWBH bill slippers.png MV BBBIAWBH gossip.png MV BBBIAWBH limbo.png MV BBBIAWBH farewell.png Moshling Rescue Moshling Rescue official art hoodoo circle.jpg Moshling Rescue official art trigger.jpg Moshling Rescue official art explosion.jpg Moshlingrescue3.jpg| Tell me about it, stud! MrArtwork4.png Other JellyChatMoshling46.png Bill Popjam.png Bill Facebook.png Top trump green Big Bad Bill.jpg MMM Big Bad Bill.png|In the trailer of Moshi Movie Mystery Moshi Movie hoodoo poster.jpg|Supposedly in right lower corner, but without eye-patch Movie credits Big Bad Bill.png|In the credits, with Big Chief Bill and Little Bad Bill Issue 39 Cover Front.png|Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 39 Poppet Mag issue 7 cover front.png|Poppet Magazine: Issue 7 Magazine Magazine issue 60 p32.png|Issue 20 and 60 Magazine issue 18 p22.png|Issue 18 Magazine issue 18 p23.png|Issue 18 Magazine issue 22 p50.png|Issue 22 Magazine issue 28 p44.png|Issue 28 Magazine issue 31 p11.png|Issue 31 Magazine issue 35 p10.png|Issue 35 Magazine issue 35 p50.png|Issue 35 References Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Spookies Category:Hoodoos Category:Moshlings